Father Figures
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: Set after the events of the episode Exiles
1. Chapter 1

Sideswipe sat just outside the cave, it had been a long day. Losing the scrap yard wasn't even the worst of it, thinking that everyone has left him was. Sideswipe sighed heavily releasing the tension that his shoulders were in.

Bumblebee stood at the entrance of the cave watching the young mech, even though he had overcome his fear and saved the dam, he could tell that he was still shaken by what had happened. "Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe jumped a little, "oh hey Bee, just getting some night air" he chuckled nervously, Bumblebee smirked, "You okay? After everything that has happened.."

"I'm fine" Sideswipe cut in, "I mean we all are a little shaken, our...home just blew up."

Sideswipe dropped his head, Bumblebee placed his hand on Sideswipes shoulder, "Like Denny said Sideswipe, a home is where your family is. We are family, we will never leave you. You will always have a home with us." Sideswipe clenched his fist, how could bee read him so well? "It's just...I" sideswipe stopped, his voice beginning to quiver. Bumblebee sat patiently, if Sideswipe wanted to talk he would. Sideswipe took a deep breath, "Look if I tell you you can't tell strongarm she will just think I'm being a big wimp." Bumblebee smiled, "You have my word."

"Ok, well my father he's well he's a

Deception or was rather, I didn't know him for years when my mother brought me back to cybertron, after we got word it was safe, we ran into him. I guess he had no idea about me. My mom didn't really want me near him, but she got sick." Sideswipe stopped talking, regaining his composure, "she died." Bumblebee tightened his grip on sideswipes shoulder, "Sideswipe, I'm so sorry." Sideswipe shrugged, "they never even told me why she died, she just up and got sick one day. When she died this agency came to get me, I think it was the Cybertronian Council Placement Agency?" Bumblebee nodded, "yeah I know of the CCPA. Had a couple of cases through them. Completely council ran." Sideswipe nodded, "they said that my dad wanted nothing to do with me, that he had gotten remarried and wanted to forget I ever existed. So I bounced from home to home, they called me a troublemaker." He chuckled, "imagine me? A trouble maker!?" Bumblebee laughed, "No not you SideSwipe. Not like you had a few tickets in the system." Sideswipe smirked, "got your attention didn't it." Bumblebee cocked his eye, "not in a good way." Sideswipe frowned, "I didn't have anything else to do...or anywhere to go. After I was old enough they kicked me out of the system. I just kinda got in with the wrong bots, but hey at least I had a place to sleep." Bumblebees face fell, "you won't ever have to worry about that again." Sideswipe smiled a faint smile, "I'm never gonna leave you behind Sideswipe, you are part of this family." Sideswipe laughed a little, "even Strongarm?"

Bumblebee laughed "even Strongarm"

Bumblebee stood up, "you coming?"

"In a few."

Bumblebee looked over his shoulder at SideSwipe, the tension had left him but still showed on the young bots face. Bumblebee walked back into the cave Strongarm was trying to teach Grimlock tic tac toe strategy while Denny and Russel helped Fixit with setting up new equipment. "No Grimlock!" Strongarm face palmed, "you can't make angles in tic tac toe!" Grimlock looked puzzled at the game, "Since when?"

"Since forever! Lieutenant! Tell Grim that it's cheating!"

" is not bee!"

Bumblebee smirked, "ok you two how about you give it a rest and go get some sleep." Strongarm glared at grimlock, "fine I was winning anyway." She sulked off toward a corner, as bumblebee walked over to the dirt drawn game, " see!" Grimlock pointed, " I didn't cheat." Bumblebee cocked and eye, " sure grim, next time though straight line."

Gridlock gave a thumbs up, "no problem." Bumblebee laughed and walked away leaving Grimlock to reexamine the game, " wait what?" He murmured.

"THOSE ACCURSED AUTOBOTS!" Steeljaw howled into the night. "Hey don't worry boss we will...ah...get them...maybe." Clampdown stuttered only to earn him a deathly glare from SteelJaw.

"We had them! They were in my clunches when..." Steeljaw grabbed his head as a shooting pain shot through him, the other too were down on there knees in pain. "You have failed us SteelJaw." Steeljaw shook his head, "we still have time too.."

"We will decide what you have time for!" The others came to a standing position listening to the voice in their coms. "We offered you a free pardon, all you needed to do was destroy BumbleBee and his little inexperienced team!"

Steeljaw growled "they are harder to destroy then you realize! We will get them! I have a plan B."

The coms when silent, "See that you do Steeljaw or that pain in your head will be the last of your problems! "Thunderhoof tapped his com, "eh she's gone! Hey yo Steeljaw why haven't you told da council about Optimus Prime? They hate him to!" Steeljaw laughed, "because I can use that to my advantage! I will not only bring in Bumblebee, but if I bring in Optimus, think of the glory we shall recieve! The council will pay anything I ask!"

Cyberwarp closed the channel, "Steeljaw is hiding something from us, I can feel it."

"Whatever he is hiding a snake like Steeljaw will not keep it a secret for long." Cyclonus stated

Cyberwarp smirked, "perhaps not." Quietly she reopened the com channel, muting her end so she could hear what they were saying.

"Hey yo Steeljaw why haven't you told da council about Optimus Prime..." Cyberwarp quickly shut the channel off. "Optimus Prime lives!" The other members of the council remained silent, "mechs and femmes of the council, Our plans have a new threat."

Bumblebee stretched, hard ground was never comfortable though he had grown somewhat accustom to it during the war. The sun was beginning to rise over the mountain, earth truly was beautiful. "Sir?" Fixits voice came from behind him, "what's wrong fixit?"

"Nothing sir, I was just making sure you were ok."

Bumblebee smiled, "I'm fine, just having a hard time resting. Steeljaw is concerning me." Fixit sighed, "I have been up all night trying to locate any signals, but have come up negative." Bumblebee looked at Fixit, "you didn't have to stay up all night Fixit! The minimal security you have set up would have at least alerted us to intruders." Fixit sighed, "you all needed your rest and.."

"So do you." Bumblebee knelt down, "why don't you go and get some rest? I'm going to go on patrol, see if I can spot anything."

Fixit put his hands on his hips, "You can't go on patrol, what if they detect you." Bumblebee blinked, "oh yeah, I honestly forgot about that for a second." Fixit scoffed, "good thing I didn't." Fixit quietly drove back into the cave, picking up, and handing Bumblebee what appeared to be a piece of clear plastic. "Uh Fixit?"

"Just place it over the insignia on your chest." Bumblebee cocked an eye but followed directions. "Now, follow me outside the cave." Fixit lead the way with Bumblebee trailing behind. "Now when I burn, churn, turn! On my scanner..." the scanner beeped to life but showed no detections. "It can't detect you." Bumblebee smiled, "nice job Fixit!" Fixit smiled, "all in a nights work sir." Bumblebee rolled his eyes, "I won't be gone long, you won't be able to get a com reception in the cave so come out in about an hour. I'll check in then." Fixit saluted, "will do sir."

Strongarm stretched, her joints hurt. "Uh sleeping on the ground is not my idea of comfort." She grumbled. "Think on the bright side, we are alive!" Grimlock jumped to transform. Sideswipe chuckled, "yeah strongarm what's wrong can't handle a little dirt?" Strongarm dove at SideSwipe, "let see how you like the dirt."

Russell and Denny stood watching, "Fixit? Where's bee?" Russell asked, "He went on patrol about 20 minutes ago." Strongarm stopped dead, letting SideSwipe off the ground, "he went out alone!"

"Relax will you strongarm, bee can handle himself. He did take a weapon though right?" SideSwipe look at Fixit who respond causally. "He said he'd check in on the hour. Strongarm rolled her eyes, "that's too long what if steeljaw gets him." Strong arm ran out of the cave, "lieutenant!"

Bumblebee drove, enjoying the silence and calmness of the morning. There were no other cars on the road, it gave him time to think and... "lieutenant!" Bumblebee served at the sudden loud outburst, "Strongarm! What's wrong?"

"On thank the primes you are ok, why did you go alone?"

Bumble bee chuckled, "Don't worry Strongarm, I will not engage unless I have back up. I just needed to go for a drive to...clear my mind."

The com went silent for a second..."oh okay. Well comm immediately if you need us sir."

"Will do Strongarm, Bumblebee out."

Bumblebee smiled, his team cared very much about each other, he was glad to be...a sudden explosion caused the road to shake beneath him. "What was that?" He pulled off the road facing the direction of the explosion. "Autobots come in?"

"Yo ... bee...ats...wro..."

"SideSwipe go outside your breaking up."

"I...ow..u..are...side"

"No GO outside!"

"Ooh."

"Can you hear me know?"

"Yes, now I need you guys to meet me at my coordinates. There's been an explosion and I'm not sure by who or what. I will wait for you to get here."

"Oh worries bee, it'll take a little bit without a ground bridge..."

"Just get here as fast as you can."

Bumblebee stayed in vehicle mode, at the very least he could keep an eye on the horizon where the explosion came from. "Hurry guys."

"There he sits, fire."

Steeljaw spoke with such collectiveness. Thunderhoof nodded smiling, raising the launcher and targeting Bumblebee.

Bumblebee grunted as he was thrown into trees. "What in the alspark?" Bumblebee brought himself to a painful standing position. "Well well if it ain't the bot whose screwed everything up!" Thunderhoof marched toward him. "Not enough apparently." Bumblebee lunged, attacking Thunderhoof. "All by yourself Thunderhoof? Dumb move!" Bumblebee smirked, thunderhoof returned the smirk, "just goes to show ya how stupid yous are!" Thunderhoof kicked Bumblebee legs out from under him, grabbing him and throwing him. Bumblebee yelped and gasped when he landed, "you'll pay for that con."

"Will he?"

Bumblebee turned around to face the voice only to have a searing pain travel through him. Bumblebee gasped, catching his breath he look down. Steeljaw had buried his claws in his abdomen. "Guess I won lieutenant."

Bumblebee grabbed Steeljaws arm trying to push him away, "you have ruined just about everything I have tried to accomplish bumblebee and now you are going to pay!" Steeljaw shoved his claws deeper, bumblebee held back a cry of pain trying to focus his full energy on staying conscious "you..you will never win...steeljaw" steeljaw laughed "and once you are dead who is left to protect your team? Besides, once I have you in my clunches," he flexed his claws as bumblebee tighten his weakening gripped on steeljaw a arm. "Your team will come to me!"

Steeljaw laughed evilly as he threw bumblebee into the nearest tree, bumblebee yelped as his body hit the ground. The pain was intensifiying as energon began to flow from him. Steeljaw laughed as he walked over to the injured mech, reaching down grabbing him by his neck, and pulling him into a sitting position. "I had heard some decpricon chatter about a certain scout losing his voice to Megatrons hand...that wasn't you was it?" Bumblebee eyes widen with horror, "it was! Well what do you say we make sure that this time losing your voice is permanent!" Bumblebee struggled feeling his spark rate rising, "no" he choked out before Steeljaw sliced his claws into bumblbees neck, quickly dragging them across. Bumblebee gasped siting upright for a few more seconds before falling forward unconscious from the pain.

Drift looked around shocked at the burnt rubble and remains around him. "What happened teacher?" Slipstream questioned. Drift shook his head, "I do not know, nothing good." Optimus looked around, spotting the destroyed ground bridge. "Perhaps they were able to evacuate it time." Optimus tapped the control panel though nothing happened. "How are we to find them?" Drift questioned. Optimus came to standing position, he had no idea but wouldn't let drift know that. "We will search nearby areas perhaps they have not gone far" Optimus tried to sound reassuring but felt very confuse let us take to the road and try to find bumblebee and his team" drift nodded in agreement, something told him this wasn't going to end well.

Strongarm transformed quickly surveying the area, SideSwipe and Grimlock not far behind. "Over here" she gasped. Sideswipe shrugged to Grimlock, "I'm sure bee is fine, he probably just...oh." There before them was splatters of energon, along with markings of a fight. "They lead this way."

Strongarm ran full charge into the woods. "Lieutenant!" She called out, silence answered back. "Where is he?" Sideswipes voice was beginning to fill with fear. Grimlock loooked around, "you guys what's that?" All stopped and listened The to low humming sound coming from the sky, "get ready team, it might be a con!" Strongarm took the defensive. "I don't think it's cons" Grimlock smiled as the ship descended in a nearby clearing, revealing it to be Optimus and Drift. "Optimus Prime sir!" Strongarm called out, Optimus smiled, thankful to have found...most of the team. His smiled faded when the worried looks of the team reached him. "Autobts where is bumblebee?" Strongarm looked to the ground, "we don't know sir, he went out on patrol this morning about an hour ago and we can't find him. He radioed us and told us to meet him here but he's gone, and there...there's energon marks over there." Optimus looked ahead, walking toward were Strongarm was pointing. "There was indeed a struggle here." Optimus surveyed the area seeing multiple trees leading into the woods that had been damaged, "this way." He commanded.

Bumblebee slowly woke, his body was shooting with pain, he couldn't move without feeling his body light up from it. He managed to slightly open his eyes, seeing the pool of energon he laid in. He had to get help, slowly and painfully he pulled his arm under his chest, pushing himself up off the ground. His body shaking, he tried to move his legs under him. A searing pain roared through his side, causing his to yelp and crash back to the ground. "Optimus...help me." He tried to whispered before falling back into unconsciousness.

Optimus jerk his head to the right, " did you hear something?" Grimlock asked. Optimus stood silent for a moment, "I do not know Grimlock. I..." he stopped again and listened, "this way" he whispered. The autobots crept into the woods, "I hear it to." Sideswipe whispered. The autobots came to a small groove where the trees were thinned, "Now with Bumblebbee out of the picture it shouldn't take to Long to kill the rest of them."

"Eh steeljaw, what about Optimus?" Quill Fire asked, Steeljaw just laughed, "I have resources."

Optimus narrowed his eyes, stepping from the bushes. "steeljaw what have you done with bumblebee!" Steeljaw whipped around startled at first then he laughed, "he's not matterof concern." Sideswipe jumped out from behind Optimus, "he is a concern of ours! Were is he you decepticon worm!"

Steeljaw snicker, "someone's angry." The other cons laughed. Sideswipe growled before

Optimus could stop him he jumped, lunging at Steeljaw. "Where is he!" He hollered tangling The deception while the other cons ran to engage the others.

The struggle lasted for a few minutes, steeljaw managed to break free. "Decepticons, retreat!" He hollered. The other cons obeyed, "sure retreat when it gets good." Thunderhoof whined. Steeljaw laughed, "they have other problems. Let's go!"

Optimus gave chase as the cons disappeared. SideSwipe sat up, having taken quite a beating from Steeljaw. He wiped his arm along his mouth revealing it to be leaking slightly.

"Sorry OP, I was just angry. I'm...worried about bee." Optimus reached down offering a hand to the young bot, "your intentions were good but rushing in to engage the enemy without preparation is dangerous not only for yourself but you put your team in danger as well." SideSwipe nodded coming to a standing position, but keeping his head low. Optimus noticed sideswipe avoiding this gaze, he reach over titling sideswipes head up toward his. The teen had been beaten pretty and in the face. His one eye was dented and swollen shut already. The rest of his face showed dents and scratches. Sideswipe sighed, "that bad huh?"

Optimus smiled, "I have seen worse." Sideswipe smirked, "owe." He winced. "Now come let us find Bumblebee." Optimus walked toward the woods again, a deep pain in his spark told him what they would find would be far from good.

Grimlock trudged, hollaring out for bumblebee, "beee! Yooo beee! Hey b.." Grimlock stopped dead as he felt a liquid touch his foot. Looking down it saw it to be a small puddle of Energon. "Hey guys found something" he hollered out.

Optimus was the first to appear. "What is it Grimlock," grim pointed to the ground. Optimus bent down then looked up seeing more damaged trees he followed there path. Optimus's eyes widened in horror at what lay a few feet before him. Bumblebee, laying in a pool of his own Energon. "Bumblebee." Optimus whispered, running over to the young leaders side. Bending down, Optimus gently rolled him over, surveying the damage that had been done. Optimus had seen many field injuries and death upon the battlefield but seeing his former scout in such a condition made him feel ill. Bumblebee had dents all over him, scratch marks were leaking energon, but he main concern for Optimus was the large gash in bumblebees abdomen, it was profusely leaking energon. Bumblebees armor was hot, his core temperature was rising. Optimus gently ran his hand along his face, and to his throat where another major concern swept over him. "Not again." He whispered.

Bumblebee felt his body moving, the pain growing stronger. "Bumblebee" a deep voice whispered above him. Bumblebee forced open his eyes. "Op..Optimus." He groaned. Optimus smiled, "Don't fear bumblebee we are going to get you help." Bumblebee smiled faintly through the pain, tried to move again. The movement however slight sent another shock of pain. Bumblebee yelped, causing Optimus to grab hold of the young leaders hand. "Bumblebee do not move."

Bumblebee panted, breathing heavily waiting for the wave of pain to pass. "It..it re...really hurts." Bumblebee closed his eyes, trying to find relief. Optimus's face showed with a sad-expression, happy that the scouts voice had not been damaged but pained to see him hurtin . "I know it does, you will have to trust me Bumblebee." Optimus looked behind him. Drift nodded in approval as he has held back the other from coming over. Optimus sighed, he did not want the two teens to see their leader in such a state. "Drift" drift loooked up at the sound of his name. "What is Optimus." Optimus motioned with his head for drift to come closer. "Bumblebee is in critical condition, I do not wish for the others to see him this way. I am going to transport him to Ratchet where he can be cared for properly." Drift nodded in approval, "you wish me to...?" Optimus looked behind him again. "Go ready the ship and contact Ratchet. I will meet you there." Drift nodded again taking off in a running sprint towards the ship.

Strongarm wanted To go in closer but the look Optimus kept shooting them warned them to not a approach. Sideswipe shifted his weight "I can't just stand here." He moaned.

"Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock. Bumblebee require specialized medical attention. I will be transporting him to Ratchet for further care. While he is gone, Strongarm shall take command."

Strongarm sighed, "yes sir."

Optimus gentle slid his arms under bumblebees back, causing yellow mech to gasp in pain. "Easy bumblebee." Optimus reassured, "another wave of pain struck him as Optimus lifted him up. Tensing Bumblebee struggled to breath. "Hang on Bumblbee I am taking you to Ratchet." Bumblebee looked up through his blurry vision, his tension relaxing as he slowly drifted back into unconsiousness, knowing that he was safe in the primes care.

Drift met Optimus as the shops entrance "Ratchet has been contacted. He said he is on his way." Optimus looked confused, "I do not understand my intention was..."

"Forgive me sir, but when Ratchet heard of the extent of his injuries he said to move him as little as possible. Even space craft movement." Optimus nodded, gently placing the unconscious mech on a medical berth inside the ship. Optimus quickly used the megure medical supplies the ship held to try and clean bumblebee up, Energon was splattered all over his body, his fever was raging.

"Drift you be able to go to the river and bring back water?" Drift released Slipstream and Jetstorm, "remain here in case Optimus requires assistant." With that Drift ran out of the exit.

Optimus has managed to wash the Energon off of bees body and was now working to getting his fever down. "Optimus!?" A shout came from outside of the ship, "Ratchet in here!"

Ratchet charged in, afraid of what he was going to see, stopping dead when he saw how injured Bumblebee was. "By the primes, what could have done this to him?" Optimus sighed heavily, "steeljaw." Ratchet looked shook but only for a second. "We can discuss that later, right now I have another matter to attend to." Ratchet began hooking up equipment, running scans and bandaging the yellow mechs body. "His fevers to high, the loss of Energon isn't helping." He murmured, "Optimus right now all I need you to do is keep his cool. Ice, water, whatever just keep him cool." Optimus nodded, "I shall return."

Moments later Optimus returned, having used the same ground bridge Ratchet used to transport to the Antarctic for ice and snow. Slipstream and Jetstorm follwed behind. Optimus gently placed the ice around bumblebee packing snow in a blanket and laying on top of him. Ratchet stepped back. The low beep of the spark monitor echoed in the background. "I have done all I can for now, its up to bumblebee from here." Ratchet dropped his head, this wasn't the first time bumblebee had been critically injured and he felt helpless. Optimus laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "he is in good hands old friend, as he always has been." The two stood over him, Drift silently motioned for the mini cons to follow him. "Let us leave them alone for a while. We will inform the others of his condition."

Ratchet having stopped moving around, quickly realized that Drift had made his leave. "Why aren't the others here." Optimus sighed, "I did not wish for them to see bumblebee in such a state. They are young and I did not want to instill more fear in them the has already been presented" Ratchet nodding knowingly, "I understand that, bumblebee will to. We've done it to him on countless occasions." Optimus smiled faintly, remembering the times he took had been injured and Ratchet had held the others at bay until he was well enough, "agreed old friend." Suddenly a loud alarm sounded though the ship, Ratchet bolted to the machines hooked up to bumblebee. "No bumblebee don't do this!" he shouted, Optimus ran to help. Bumblebee was convulsing, shaking violently. "Optimus try to hold him still!" Optimus grabbed onto bumblebees shoulders forcing his body to lay flat, his body still felt like fire. "hurry Ratchet!" Ratchet filled a vile quickly shooting it into bees arm. Bee slowly stopped shaking, his muscles lurched a little but he began to settle down. Optimus breathed heavily, "Ratchet?" Ratchet was running more scans, his systems are failing from lack of Energon. He's not producing it fast enough" Optimus looked around, "can you use another autobots energon for a transfusion?" Ratchet scoffed, "I know what you are thinking but it won't work." Optimus looks confused, "why will it not work?" Ratchet threw his hands up, "because you are not a compatible match. Every Bots body when it consumes energon turns it into our life blood, to do that it goes through a process hence we have Energon types. And you my friend are not the same type as Bumblebee. Optimus sighed sadly in defeat. "Although," Ratchet continued bringing Optimus's attention back. "One of his team mates might be. We would have to test them." Optimus nodded, "I shall go and ask them if they are willing. Though I do not wish for them to see bumblebee like this, it may be what saves his life."


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later Optimus returned, "Optimus, we must hurry." Ratchet pointed to seats on the craft, "you all are in compliance?" They all nodded, Strongarm glanced over at bee, she couldn't get over what she saw. Seeing their strong leader like that, it made Strongarm feel guilty, guilty in that fact if she should have been up sooner, went faster, anything. A small shiver creeped up her spine, how could even Steeljaw do this? Sideswipe sat straight "let's do this" he stated.

Ratchet went to each bot, taking a small sample of Energon from then. Grimlock sat watching, eyeing the needle. "So uh, do I have to?"

"Grimlock!" Strongarm yelled, "its for the liu..." Optimus held his hand up, "No Grimlock it is your choice." Grimlock squirmed, "im just not a fan of needles." Ratchet smirked, "oh my what a fastinating moutian!"

"Here where? He looked out the window, allowing Ratchet to sneak up on him. "Never mind it flew away." Grimlock sat down with a disappoint look on his face. "Awh" a few moments later when Ratchet was testing each Energon sample Grimlock stood up, "wait a minute! Moutian cant fly! You trick me!" Ratchet rolled his eyes, "about time you caught on." Sideswipe sat nervously in the corner. He hated seeing bee like this, specially when he could do nothing to help, fear ran through him, fear of losing Bumblebee. The first male figure in his life to have actually cared about him. Sideswipe hugged his knees as Bumblebees words rang through his head, "I won't leave you." Strongarm had preoccupied herself studying her homework for the academy, while Drift the minis simply sat there. Sideswipe stood up, "not to sound impatient for anything but what gives?" Ratchet waved his hand, "its almost...done!" Ratchet looked at his energon sample and then to Optimus, Optimus looked directly at the young red mech standing impaintly. "Well?"

"Sideswipe you appear to be the match. If you are willing we..."

sideswipe walked forward," whatever it take to get Bee back."

Optimus nodded in approval the rest of you, please go and get some rest. Strongarm reluctantly agreed, with Grimlock groaning. Drift lead them out. "Sit here." Sideswipe sat down next to bumblebee, his breathing was labored and the yellow mechs spark monitor beeped slowly. "I can't lie and tell you that you won't feel weak after this." Sideswipe nodded, go for it. I can handle whatever side affects there is. I just want bumblebee to be ok." Ratchet nodded, and began hooking up the equpiment to Sideswipe, connect tubes from his arms to bumblebee. Sideswipe flinched with the pinch of the needles. "Hold still " ratchet chastised. Optimus laid a hand on Sideswipes shoulder, "you are doing fine. " sideswipe nodded, grimacing as the the transfusion began. A few moments later, bumblebees breathing seemed to even out, Ratchet disconnected the transfusion. Sideswipe, slowly stood up, "ooh" he wavered grabbing onto Optimus's arm for stability. "Take it easy." Ratchet pushed him back down to sit. "You are going to feel lousy for a while you just need to relax." Sideswipe nodded, too tired to argue. Optimus helped him restand and navigate to another berth near by.

Ratchet sighed as SideSwipe drifted into sleep, "I'm going to get some air." He spoke to Optimus whom nodded in return. "I shall remain with Bumblebee. Ratchet nodded heading out of the exit, being greeted immediately by Strongarm

"Is he going to pull through?" Strongarm asked Ratchet as he came outside for fresh air, "we won't know for a while, didn't Optimus tell you all to go and get rest?" Strongarm shrugged "Wr can't leave the lieutenant, Hows the punk?" Ratchet shook his head "Hopefully this energon transfusion will help."

Strongarm chuckled, "what do you know he actually did some high right for once. Ratchet smiled, remembering Optimus telling him of her love of war stories. "Strongarm you like war stories do you not?" Strongarms eyes lite up, "I love them!" She scooted closer as Ratchet began to tell her a tale, to which Drift and Grimlock both listened as well.

Optimus heard Ratchet telling a story, pleased that perhaps their minds would be taken off the situation. He sat next to Bumblebee, it pained him to see the young warrior fighting for his life. Optimus watched Bumblebees chest move slowly up and down, he had always been like a son to him. Fixit, as per Ratchet, kept a close eye on the monitors.

Night fell, it was cool summer night, the stars shone brightly. Ratchet had managed to put the three to sleep, intentionally, with his stories. Smiling that he had accomplished his goal Ratchet made his way back inside. Optimus had fallen asleep as well, his hand on Bumblebees chest. Fixit, was still awake. Watching the monitors and doing something on a data pad. "Good Evening Ratchet,". He whispered, "Optimus Prime has fallen asleep." Ratchet nodded, "I see that." He winced a little at the position Optimus was sleeping in, his one arm extended so his hand could reach Bumblbees chest the other supporting his head that was laid on the berth next to bumblebee. Ratchet wanted to wake him and shoo him to another berth but couldn't find it in his spark to do so.

He smiled leaving the Prime alone as he retrieved a blank for him from the shops cargo hold.

Early that morning, it was 2 am, darkness still enveloped the land, no one had awakened, Fixit had since fallen asleep. Ratchet sat nearby drifting in and out waking every so often to check BumbleBees vitals. It's was quite, but that silence was broke by a scream. Bumblebee bolted up right, "NO!" He shouted, "Leave me alone! Don't harm them!" He thrashed, Optimus jumped up pushing bumblebee down, holding the thrashing, kicking mech was harder then it looked. "Ratchet!" Optimus hollered, Ratchet was already on filling a vile with a liquid, shoving it into Bumblebees arm the mech slowly began to settle, flinching a little and mumbling before drifting back into sleep. Optimus's eyes were wide as he worked on bringing his own breathing back to normal. Ratchet, breathed, "He should rest now." Optimus blinked, "Ratchet what.." Ratchet cut in, "Shock, his body has had a traumatic experience. It's only natural that his mind is going to try and cope with it. Right now, however this happened to him, is the last memory he has. That is what his mind will use to explain the injury." Optimus nodded in understanding as the three from outside came charging in, "What happened?" Strongarm panicked, Ratchet held up his hand. "Bumblebee is fine." Sideswipe, whom had fallen off the berth in fear, looked to the ground, rising with a mad expression, "How is he fine when we just heard him cry out?" Ratchet looked startled, "I'm sorry?" Sideswipe marched right up to Ratchet, "I want to truth, you guys keep trying to push us away, not telling us the whole story." Ratchet looked over to Optimus, "sideswipe we have told you all we know. Bumblebee is in crictially condition, that is all." Optimus glared at the teen, Sideswioe backed down, throwing up his hands. "What ever I'm going for a drive." He transformed flying out of the ship, "I'll go after him," Strongarm sighed, Optimus placed a hand in front of her. "I will go to him." Strongarm nodded, "he's probably heading for the quarry where we first met, well me and him any way. He likes it there." Russel said from behind him, "thank you russel."

Optimus arrived at the quarry, his transformation echoed off the walls. "Sideswipe?" His voice bounced around the quarry's walls. Silence answered his back, he walked through hoping to spot the young mech somewhere. Turning a corner Optimus found sideswipe sitting on top a large rock, facing the sunrise. "sideswipe," he whispered but loud enough for the mech to hear him. "Oh hey OP. Sorry about that outburst back there." Optimus walked toward him, "Do you mind if I join you?" Sideswipe shook his head, "not at all." Optimus took a seat,

He spoke softly "Bumblbee will pull through, he is strong."

Sideswipe dropped his head, Optimus noticed his shoulders heaving, "Sideswipe are you ok?" Sideswipe brushed his hand against his face, "yeah I'm always cool, some wind blew dust in my eyes. That's all." Sideswipe curled his legs up, wrapping his arms around them. He couldn't cry in front of Optimus, of all bots he is the last one he wanted to cry in front of. Only femme cried, Optimus laid his hand on sideswipes shoulder. "It is alright to be concerned for Bumblebee, we all are." Sideswipe breathed heavily, he could cry, he wouldn't. "Bumblebee cares very deeply for all of you. I know he will pull through because of that." Sideswipe couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears began to stream down his face, "I...I can't lose him." Sideswipe quivered, "he's all I got." Optimus nodded in understanding, sideswipe continued, "he is the only ones that ever...well been there.

Most of my life I've been thrown around like a lob ball to different families. Nobody wanted me, then Bee came along and he actually cared. Now...now I'm scared I'm gonna lose him too." Optimus sat quietly, he did not interrupt. Sideswipe seemed to suddenly realize that he had just told Optimus everything he felt. "sorry, I don't know why I just told you all that." Optimus smiled, "I am glad that you did, in that way I now better understand you." Sideswipe smirked, "not much to understand about me." Optimus patted him on the shoulder, pushing himself back to a standing position. "I will see you back at the ship." Sideswipe jumped up, "wait," he said while giving Optimus a hug, Optimus's eyes widen, he wasn't sure how to react. It had been a long time since someone, other then his sister had hugged him. "Let's not tell anyone about this ok?" Sideswipe shrugged with a smile he transformed, "race you back to base!"

Optimus smiled as Sideswipe disappeared in a cloud of dust, he would give the teen a head start, Optimus activated his jet pack and took to the sky.

Sideswipe spun his tires as he came up on the ship, "I beat him!" He shouted when he did not see Optimus's vehicle mode anywhere. "Glad to see you have made it back in one solid piece sideswipe." Optimus appeared from the ships entrance, sideswipes mouth fell open, "but but how!"

Optimus merely smirked, firing up his jet pack, just enough for the engine to roar. Sideswipe threw up his hands, "cheater!" Optimus smiled, sideswipe seemed to be feeling better and for that he was glad.

A few more weeks went by as bumblebee began to recover, regaining consciousness and to Ratchet's annoyance trying to sit up and talk. He would push him back down with a stern voice, "Bumblebee quiet being stupid! You need to rest! Chatter comes later!" Bumblebee would look to Optimus for help to which Optimus would merely shrug with a smile that said, "you better listen."

Bumblebee would just sulk and lay back down, "I hate being like this." He grumbled, "Optimus laid a hand on his arm. "You have been through a traumatic experience bumblebee." Bumblebee shrugged, "ah I've been through worse, besides, Steeljaw and I need a rematch. This time no surprises." Optimus tapped his arm, "Revenge bumblebee..." bumblebee rolled his eyes, "I know I know, Revenge is the gateway to destruction. But this isn't revenge its...getting even." Optimus cocked his eyebrow, "same thing bumblebee."

After weeks of being laid up Ratchet found it time to get bumblebee back on his feet. Bumblebee was stubborn, Ratchet wanted him to take it slow but Bumblebee wouldn't listen.

"I can do it!" Bumblebee wobbly stood up with Optimus's help, "take it easy." Ratchet walked in front of them, Bumblbee didn't want to let on that it was really uncomfortable, "guys I got this" Optimus looked to Ratchet, "Alright bumblebee." He let go, bumblebee stood upright for a few moments before crashing to the ground. "Ouch!" He yelped, "my legs aren't injured! Why is this so hard!" He yelled, slamming his fist on the ground. Optimus looked to Ratchet, "Bumblebee you have lost a major amount of energon, you have been laid up for weeks, you must give your body time to recover." Bumblebee allowed then to help him back into the berth. "How much longer?" He thought to himself. He could stand it anymore, being weak and helpless. He closed his eyes with a sigh, he wouldn't give up.

Strongarm sat just outside the ship, her and sideswipe were listening in on the happenings, "You have lost a lot of energon bumblebee that your body will need to replenish, you have also been laid up for a few months. You needs to take it easy and relay on help from your friends for now. You are weak and need

To recover." Optimus spoke sternly but with concern, having to repeat Ratchets words in hopes Bumblebee would listen. Bumblebee shook his head, his anger was rising, "that's nice words Optimus when you aren't the one having to hear them, can you honestly say that if said to you, you would have listened!" Bumblebee narrowed his eyes at the prime, he was angry, really angry not at Optimus namely but at steeljaw for doing this to him he wanted payback. Optimus bent down laying a hand on Bumblebees shoulder, "I have many times, not to my liking." Ratchet crossed his arms, "trust me bumblebee if I hadn't practically held him down sometimes he would have been up running around again." Optimus nodded, "it is hard to show weakness when you lead, specially when you have a job that needs done. But your team is strong bumblebee, they will understand."

Sideswipe sighed, "I wish there was

Something we could do." Russel snapped his finger, "that's it!"

Sideswipe and Strongarm both looked dazed, "what?" Strongarm asked, Russel smirked, "we cheer Bee up!" Sideswipe rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "how?"

"Come on I have an idea. But I need someone to drive." Sideswipe shrugged "sure why not." He transformed into a car and the two sped off, leaving the others behind completely confused.

Bumblebee was allowed to sit up now, he stared out of the ships door that was diganolly crossed from him. The breeze blew sending a warm smell into the ship. He just stared. Sure he had been injured before and felt usless, but this time was worse, this time he was the leader, the bot that they depended on and here he was just sitting, doing nothing. "Bumblebee!" Russel came walking in a big smile plastered on his face, bumblebee tampered down his anger for a moment, "Hey russell, how's it going?" Russel shrugged, "eh it's going pretty good, how you feeeling?" Bumblebee smiled a fake smile, "ill be up and at it in no time. Could be now but Ratchets over protective," he whispered, Ratchet yelled came from across the ship, "I heard that!"

"We have a surprise for you." Russel smiled, "bring it in guys!" Sideswipe came in carry a monitor and Strongarm carrying cords, "we though while you are laid up we could make you happy, sir." Strongarm smiled, "yeah" sideswipe quipped, "like old west happy!" Bumblebee cocked his head, "I'm confused."

Optimus watched as the bots and human set up a tv screen and wires, "we are connecting to a satellite that plays old western films!" Russel stated, "we know you love cowboys!"

Bumblebees eyes lite up," awesome!" He fist pumped

Optimus watched happily as they as crowed around the tv, Grimlock and drift with the minicons included. He was glad that they had found a way to take Bumblebees mind off things, he worried for him. Bumblebee was at a low, leaving Optimus feeling helpless to relieve the pain he was feeling. Ratchet noticed Optimus's distraction, "it's not your fault, isn't that what you always say to me?" Optimus smirked, "indeed old friend." He sighed, "I just wish that I could help him in some way." Ratchet sighed walking to join him, "he will recover, he is at a low right now due to the energon loss. It's not uncommon." Optimus nodded, "for the moment, he seems to be content."

Bumblebee watched the screen, cowboys and Indians running back a forth, shooting and whooping. He loved these shows, it was his favorite earth era. The others had crowded around the monitor as well, though they weren't as into the cowboys as he was, they were there. Bumblebee smiled a little looking around at the others, his spark felt warm knowing that his friends were here for him. He looked over to Optimus who was chatting with Ratchet, but why did he still feel like a failure? He dropped his head, everything they had been through, everything they had accomplished and yet somehow with Optimus standing there, knowing he had seen him in such a weak state he felt that he had somehow let Optimus down.

That night when everyone was asleep, Optimus walked about the ship making sure that the team and Ratchet had fallen asleep, Ratchet had insisted on staying a few extra days to ensure Bumblebee was healing and progressing. Bumblebee had tried to insist that he could go with his team but to no avail, Optimus smiled looking at bumblebee resting, bumblebee was very persistent. Optimus turned to walked away when he noticed bumblebee flinch, Optimus stopped he flinched again. "Bumblebee?" Optimus whispered, bumblebee jerked hard before bolting to an upright position, "No Steeljaw!" Optimus jumped back, as bumblebee jumped up guns drawn, "get away from me!" He hissed, Optimus put his hand up slightly, "bumblebee you need to wake up," he spoke softly, "it is a dream." Bumblebee shook his head, "No your tricks won't work on me!" Bumblebee lunged forward, Optimus stepped to the side grabbing him, "bumblebee, listen to my voice." Bumblebee fought a little, his body relaxing. "Please Steeljaw no!" He whimpered a little before waking, realizing he was being held by Optimus. "Optimus? Wha..what why are you holding me?" Optimus sighed in relief, "you are awake." He released the tension. Bumblebee shook himself stretching his arms, "I had the worst nightmare I...oh no" bumblebee gasped when the realization hit him, "did I hurt you?" Optimus shook his head, "you were yelling at Steeljaw, asking him not to harm you." Bumblebee turned his back, he hadn't told Optimus about what Steeljaw had said to him about losing his voice. That was the first time in a long time that bumblebee had been completely paralyzed by terror. Bumblebee looked around, somehow no one else had woken up, he felt tears brimming his eyes, he couldn't cry, not here not in front of Optimus. Optimus laid his hands on his shoulders turning him around, "Bumblebee look at me." Bumblebee kept his head down, but turned around, Optimus picked up Bumblebees head, his spark ached to see him hurting, one he considered a son. Bumblebee let him lift his head, the tears began to slowly fall. "I was scared, Optimus, he...he threatened to take my voice away again." Bumblebee took a shaky breath, "that was the first time since the war that I had been truly terrified." Optimus's face showed with sympathy and compassion, "I do not blame you for being afraid bumblebee, that was a traumatic experience for you. You have a right to be fearful." Bumblebee tried to drop his head but Optimus's gaze made him keep his eye contact, "what do I do Optimus? I keeping having these nightmares, what do I do?" Optimus took his hand from Bumblebees chin and moved it to the side of his face, "how did you overcome it before?" Bumblebee furrowed his eyes in deep thought, "an anchor..." he whispered, Optimus nodded, "I created an anchor for myself, when my fear and aniexty begin to rise I can use my anchor to pull me back." Optimus nodded again, "Use that anchor to control your fear, you controlled it once before, you can do it again." Bumblebee nodded smiling, though it faded quickly, "Why do I feel like I have failed my team? And...and you?" Bumblebees shoulders dropped. Optimus's face held the same gaze, "you did not fail Bumblebee me nor your team. Injury in war is inevitable, it is how we respond that shapes who you are. Your team has become stronger because of your strength during this time. " bumblebee nodded. "thank you Optimus. I needed to talk to you." Optimus smiled, "I am always here for you bumblebee." Bumblebe sighed a sigh of relief, "Can we not tell anyone about this?" Optimus smiled, "yes Bumblebee I will tell no one, though know this speaking your feelings does not show weakness but strength. ." Bumblebee smiled, "Got it, Oh and Optimus?" Optimus titled his head, "yes?" Bumblebee embraced Optimus, Optimus returned it, having had practice from his talk with SideSwipe "You are the closest thing to a father I've ever had, and for that I thank you." Optimus smiled, "and you a son, and I thank you."

Ratchet had been watching the whole encounter from his berth, neither one had noticed him. He smiled to himself, ever since they had found a small yellow sparkling, lost and alone in a town that had been massacred Optimus had taking an immediate liking to him, though he had denied at first when Ratchet had asked him, but gradually he came to admit his favoring upon the sparkling. Ratchet closed his eyes, some things never changed.

A few days later Ratchet had become content with Bumblbee progression, "I think we better head backOptimus. They will be needing us." Bumblebees shoulders dropped, "you still can't tell me?" Optimus shook his head, "in good time, for now the less you know the better. For whom we are fighting they have incredible resources and power." Bumblbee nodded sadly. "I understand, and I trust you." Optimus smiled, "we will return, and when we do, hopefully I shall be able to tell you what we know." Ratchet and Optimus boarded the ship, "bye Ratchet and thank you." Bumblebee hugged Ratchet. To which Ratchet pushed back with a nervous chuckle, He laid a hand on his shoulder, "Optimus thinks very highly of you, he is very proud of you." Bumblebee smiled laying his hand on Ratchets arm, "Thank you Ratchet. And I of him."

Bumblebee watched with sadness as the ship departed, he watched until the ship was no longer in sight. He hated seeing Optimus and Ratheg go, he wanted so badly to join them but knew his place was on earth for now. "Where to Bee?" Sideswipe asked, Bumblebee looked behind him, "Back to the home base." Strongarm smirked " you mean the home cave." Bumblbee laughed, "yes the home cave."

The drive back was fantastic, Bumblebee could feel the wind, it felt great to drive after months of being laid up. He did notice however that sideswipe was sticking to him like glue, he swerved sideswipe swerved, he breaked sideswipe breaked . Bumblebee took a sharp right, causing the others, except sideswipe, to slide. "Whoa! Lieutenant" Strongarm skidded, "what was that? You ok?" Bumblebee transformed, "I'm fine. You and drift along with Grim go back to the cave, I need to speak with SideSwipe." Sideswipe transformed, "me?" He asked nervously seeing the annoyed look on Bumblebees face, "yes you." Strongarm elbowed sideswipe, "you did it now, what ever you did."

Bumblebee waited till the others were out of hearing range, his looks softened, "Sideswipe what's wrong?" Sideswipe swayed back and forth nervously, "nothing why would you ask?"

"Because you are sticking to my bumper like glue, every move I make you copy it, what gives?" Sideswipe dug in the dirt with his foot, "was I doing that?" Bumblbee crossed his arms, "Yes you were." Sideswipe shrugged," I must have..."

"Sideswipe the truth please." Sideswipe sighed heavily, "I'm worried that if you leave out of sight again something's gonna happen." Sideswipe looked at the scars on Bumblebees neck and chassis, "-and that something will happen to you." Bumblbee smiled, "I told you before sideswipe I'm not gonna leave you. I will be here for you." Sideswipe nodded, "I know, don't we have a cave to get to?" He smirked bumblebee smiled, "yes we do." Bumblbee smiled, sideswipe was someone who needed a father figure, someone to mentor him Bumblebee chuckled to himself, he had become not only a leader but also a mentor. "No pressure," he mumbled to himself as the two headed for the cave.


End file.
